<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I piedi regali di Lord Farquaad by MaxIsInsane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045635">I piedi regali di Lord Farquaad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsInsane/pseuds/MaxIsInsane'>MaxIsInsane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Foot Fetish, Happy Ending, Home Invasion, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsInsane/pseuds/MaxIsInsane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Praticamente:</p><p> </p><p>Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me<br/>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<br/>She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb<br/>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead<br/>Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming<br/>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<br/>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<br/>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<br/>So much to do, so much to see<br/>So what's wrong with taking the back streets?<br/>You'll never know if you don't go<br/>You'll never shine if you don't glow<br/>Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play<br/>Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid<br/>And all that glitters is gold<br/>Only shooting stars break the mold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Farquaad (Shrek)/Reader, Lord Farquaad/Shrek (Shrek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I piedi regali di Lord Farquaad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Per favore l'ho scritto durante l'ora di fisica dopo aver visto un dipinto vecchio con un tizio che dormiva sotto una coperta con i piedi in fuori che assomigliava a Lord Farquaad (grazie Giorgia, wow).<br/>Preparatevi, vi farà piangere (e non in modo positivo, a meno che, vi piacciano i piedi).<br/>Buona lettura.</p><p> </p><p>(P.S grazie a Haru, il quadro con i piedi fuori di Giorgia, Sara, e alla mia mancata voglia di vivere e svegliarmi ogni giorno e scegliere la violenza.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Era una notte buia nel castello di Lord Farquaad, tutto era in silenzio...Le guardie erano tornate in guardia al ponte levatoio e sulle cime del castello, le guardie che torturavano l'uomo di marzapane avevano smesso, ed erano andati a nanna dopo aver bevuto il latte dove avevano immerso l'uomo di marzapane, e Farquaad dormiva nella sua stanza, nudo, con i suoi piedoni scoperti, a causa dell'afa estiva nel regno. Tutto giaceva silenziosamente, TRANNE LA STANZA Del Grande Re Farquaad™, dove era appena entrato un intruso dalla finestra, spaccandola definitivamente. Un'alta e grossa figura, tormenta il sonno di Farquaad, che stava ancora dormendo come un bambino*<br/>
"??: Finalmente... Posso avvicinarmi a Sua Maestà.."<br/>
Disse sottovoce la figura, nascosta nell'ombra del chiaro di luna.<br/>
Ma ciò svegliò immediatamente Lord Farquaad™, Re di tutto e dei cuori di tutte, che decise di ignorarlo per chiamare le guardie appena avrebbe tentato l'attacco...<br/>
Ma ecco che dall'ombra, spunta una figura a lui conosciuta, che aveva visto con le palpebre semi-chiuse: Shrek, il suo nemico più acerrimo, che spaventava le orde di cavalieri che mandava nella sua palude, tentativo in vano di scacciare quell'incubo di orco sexy... No, non lo pensava davvero. Ovviamente. Richiuse gli occhi per non peggiorare la situazione. "Calma" si ricordò fermamente Farquaad. "Devo stare in calma totale. Tutte le pattuglie sono a riposo, se oserà attaccarmi suonerò la campana per allarmare le guardie.Poi, sono in uno stato poco presentabile, così a nudo e con i miei piedi scoperti, mi rovinerei la reputazione"<br/>
Nel mentre, Shrek, si stava avvicinando alla sua preda...<br/>
Ma non si avvicina di fronte al letto per attaccarlo, no, nemmeno a lato per strozzarlo... Si avvicina ai...piedi? Sì,proprio ai piedi, e si mette in ginocchio per osservarli da vicino.<br/>
"Finalmente...le dita puzzolente e meravigliose del grande Farquaad...a mia disposizione" disse Shrek, leccandosi le labbra, e avvicinandosi col volto alla suola del piede destro.<br/>
"Che caspiterina sta succedendo?" si domandò Farquaad, a mente, scombussolato. Non capiva il perché di questo atteggiamento nei confronti dei suoi incredibili piedi..Beh, doveva ammettere che erano bellissimi, privi di calli, perché se ne prendeva cura tre volte al giorno, coprendoli con una crema speciale per tenerli i più morbidi possibili.. Ma oggi si era proprio dimenticato di lavarseli, e quindi, lasciavano odore. Lord Farquaad era nervoso a causa del mancato attacco omicidale nei suoi confronti, ma lo era ancora di più a causa dei suoi regali piedi.<br/>
Shrek intanto era già intento a succhiare le dita del piede destro, uno ad uno, commentando con "Che fette gorgonzolose saporite..mmmh".<br/>
Farquaad non ha più resistito, e apri gli occhi, col volto tutto rosso, facendo scappare un piccolo gemito. "Vedo che il piccolo Re si è svegliato, hehe" rise Shrek, ancora intento ad analizzare e apprezzare ogni centimetro dei piedi di sua maestà.<br/>
"Non provocarmi, stupido o-orco" gemette Farquaad, in pura estasi grazie al massaggio ai suoi piedi che stava ricevendo da Shrek.<br/>
"N-non avevo idea, di quanto TU, Shrek, apprezzassi i miei piedi regali"<br/>
"Ma Farquaad, secondo lei perché la seguivo, spaventavo le sue truppe, e il perché sono entrato di soppiatto nella sua stanza? È perché io avevo sempre voglia di averla nei paraggi, sua maestà. Io amo lei, e i suoi piedi"<br/>
"Ma io-" Farquaad venne subito interrotto da un bacio appassionato da Shrek. Finalmente, da nemici ad amanti, come aveva sempre sperato segretamente Farquaad. E dopo una notte di piedi succulenti e baci, il giorno dopo si celebrarono le nozze tra l'orco e il Re nano, le finestre furono riparate e la palude protetta.<br/>
Fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>